1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for shuttering an opening in a constructional component and including at least one sheeting element and at least one attachment element securable on the sheeting element for securing the sheeting element on the constructional component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the type described above serve for covering or closing openings, which are provided in constructional components, such as walls, ceilings, on one side before these openings are filled from the opposite side with mineral constructional materials or masses.
For mounting the device on a constructional component for closing an opening therein, e.g., a sheeting plate such as, e.g., a stop end is secured on a first side of the opening with a plurality of dowels and screws which are screwed into respective dowels. To this end, firstly, sidewise of the opening, a plurality of bores for receiving the dowels are formed in the constructional component, with corresponding holes being formed in the sheeting plate. Then the sheeting plate can be secured, e.g., with screws extendable into the holes of respective dowels. This type of attachment is very expensive.
The above-described attachment of a sheeting plate to a constructional component with a dowel and a screw is disclosed in German Publication DE 2 732 393 A1. Firstly, a dowel is set in the constructional component and then, a screw is screwed through a hole in the sheeting plate and into the dowel in order to secure the sheeting plate.
If a plate such as, e.g., a sheeting plate is used for shuttering an opening in a constructional component, then, also, sidewise of the opening, at least one bore for a dowel should be formed. This is time-consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a device for shuttering an opening in a constructional component in which the above discussed drawbacks are eliminated, and a simple and quick mounting of a sheeting element on a constructional component becomes possible.